Snow From Yesterday
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: A lot of stories see SI's doing their damn best to change the time-line for the better. To help the hero save the day. I'm not like that. I'm not strong enough for that. Even though I knew it would all end in disaster, that didn't stop me from following Gellert. It didn't stop me from loving him. So yeah, I picked the losing side. But I don't regret a thing. Eventual GellertxOC
1. Prologue

**Snow From Yesterday**

x

**Prologue**

x

"Honestly Ronald! It's not like Slytherin produces all the Dark Wizards in the world!"

Watching as Hermione dropped a thick leather book on the table top, Harry James Potter ran a hand through his mess of black hair, watching his incredibly smart friend primly seat herself beside the ginger haired wizard.

"Oh yeah? Name one then."

"Arava Arends."

Ron hissed, flinching backwards in his seat at the name before his face took on a pained grimace. Hermione didn't seem to think too much on the other boy's reaction, for she continued speaking after she'd flicked open the book that she'd brought to their study table, stopping on the page she was searching for.

"She was in Ravenclaw actually."

Leaning forwards, Harry twisted the book around to get a better look, ignoring Ron's grimace as he did so. On the page were two black and white photos, wizarding ones of course, of a young woman. The first showed a teenage girl dressed in Hogwarts robes, the Ravenclaw crest neatly presented, resting just over her left breast. Her eyes and hair were dark, but her face was a reasonably pretty shape, and there was certainly an air about her as she sat on that seat. The fingers of her left hand were drumming a tune against her knee as she stared into the camera, a small, dark smile twisting at the corner of her lips, as if her photographer had said something she wasn't suppose to find amusing. The next image showed a significant different.

She still looked young in it, somewhere in her early twenties. The Hogwarts robes were gone, and instead what appeared to be the casual appeal of the early 1900's had replaced them. Her hair was unbound, falling past her shoulders. She wasn't alone in this photo either, instead sat on a comfortable looking fur rug before a fire place. A man sat across from her, the two didn't appear to be older than the other, and the light haired male was also dressed casually. But it was the expression on her face that really stood out for Harry. She looked happy. She was laughing, a glass of something, probably wine, held in one hand whilst the other made gestures as she conversed with her grinning companion.

"She's a dark witch?" Harry asked, running a finger over the photo. It didn't seem right. She seemed too happy, too normal, to be someone like Voldemort, or one of the man's followers.

Ron made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Hermione grimaced at his question.

"Harry, Arava Arends was the darkest witch of her time. The right hand ma- err, woman, of Gellert Grindelwald, the Dark Lord before You-Know-Who."

Harry sucked in a breath, drawing his fingers back from the page and looking at the images with new interest. She didn't look evil. She didn't look bad. She just looked like another student in one photo, another person in the other. Flicking over the page, there was one more photo there amongst the text he couldn't find the will to read at the moment. Unlike the other two images, there was no relaxing here, no posing. It was an image taken mid-battle, with Arava Arends and the light haired boy -looking older than they were in the other photographs- systematically slaughtering all those coming at them. Even the few short seconds of the battle that'd been caught, Harry could see the pair worked together like a well oiled machine, their duelling was a dance, no doubt about it. Suspicion began to swim in his mind as he looked at Arends' companion.

"Is that-"

"Gellert Grindelwald. You should probably read up on it all Harry, we obviously won't be going over it in History of Magic for a while."

Giving a hum of agreement, Harry pulled the book closer to him, twisting the front cover up to get a look at the title. 'Gellert Grindelwald; For The Greater Good. A in-depth look into the Darkest Wizard to ever grace Europe'. The book was published in 1970, just before Voldemort's rise.

"Thanks Hermione, I think I will."

* * *

><p>I was reborn with all of my memories of my previous life. Helpful? Very. Did it stop me making bad decisions? Not at all.<p>

You see, I got to live a life before this one, where I was afraid of the rules, afraid of the consequences. Afraid of the reaction that those around me would show, should I ever do anything wrong. So I lived that life, desperate not to step on any toes and to please as many people as I could. I just ended up losing myself instead.

So I swore I'd live this life for me. A little difficult, considering the time-period I was born into. Women were much like children here, at least, to the pure-bloods. Seen, not heard. After the freedom of the twenty-first century, it was a crushing blow. One I wouldn't just roll over and take. I no longer had to live up to people's expectations, all the people I loved I had left behind.

My new father was a stern man and my mother a weak willed woman who rolled over and showed her soft underbelly whenever her husband so much as glanced her way. I was not going to be like that. I would make my own decisions, I would never allow my life to be dictated by those around me again. A year before I was to attend Hogwarts, my mother became pregnant. Three months before Hogwarts, she died in childbirth, the baby -another girl- following shortly after. This new father wasn't devastated. He didn't seem bothered by her death at all, other than the fact he suddenly had three daughters completely dependent on him for almost everything.

As the oldest, mentally that was, I was probably the one who needed the least attention, and I let it all fly over my head, let my sisters pull all of our father's attention. Instead, I turned to the family library, I dug deep. I studied all the magic I could, I read all the books and stayed up into the early hours of the morning absorbing this wonderful knowledge. I knew that if I ever wanted to get out of his household, to become my own person and make my own path, I needed the power and knowledge to do so. So it wasn't that big of a surprise that when I sat on a wooden stool and a hat dropped onto my head, I was sorted into Ravenclaw.

.

My time at Hogwarts, the first five years of it, came and went. Looking back on it now, it seems to have passed in the blink of an eye. I can remember thinking during first year, when I'd first sat down at the library with a mountain of books and seemingly endless amounts of free time stretching before me, that it would still never be enough. I'd never have all the knowledge, never know everything this new and wonderful and exciting world was offering me. But I would know as much as I could. I read, and read, and read. I found the Room of Requirement and pushed myself through punishing training, determined to become a better dueller, to put the knowledge I was gaining to good use.

The routine continued into my second year. The only thing to break up this monotonous, but ultimately necessary routine, was a letter from the father of this body. He was getting remarried. My sisters gripped and griped over it all, but I understood. We were a pureblood family, a somewhat minor one, but pureblood all the same, and we the last of the main-line. There was no male heir to inherit the title yet. So I wasn't too surprised when a letter arrived just before the end of second year stating that the step-mother was pregnant.

Third year was by far more interesting. Not only was it the year I started creating my own spells, but this was the year that I was approached by Gryffindor's shining star. I'd avoided him up until this point, but I wasn't going to say no when Albus Dumbledore approached me himself. It was an odd friendship. Albus was a year ahead of me, despite the fact we were actually only born three and a half months apart. Opposed to the old man he'd become in the future, this Albus Dumbledore was a pretty teen. He had yet to have his nose broken, which meant the feature sat straight on his face, between bright blue eyes that twinkled whenever they were dancing over the pages of a new book. My family was neither dark or light, had been neutral on the whole 'dark v light' business for the past two hundred years. The Dumbledore family had been a light family, probably still was, but people were wary, what with Albus' father being in Azkaban. So we got along well enough. He was the only other person that I could speak with, debate, on an intellectual level with. Unless one of the professors could spare time to discuss with me. It was during this school year that my baby brother was born. One Gabel Arends. He was a cute little thing, and I'd always adored babies. So I didn't mind babysitting over summer, didn't mind playing and teaching my little half-brother as the school years passed.

During the summer of my fourth year, Albus' little sister had a vicious bout of accidental magic, knocking both herself and her mother out for two weeks. I flooed over right away and spent the fortnight ensuring the two brothers wouldn't starve, seeing as both had little to no skills in the kitchen. I knew that at one point Arianna would have a blast of magic that would see her mother dead, but there was little I could do about that, considering Kendra made me swear not to mention her daughter's condition out in public the second she woke up. So I kept my word, I got my OWLS -the highest score in my year, would have been the highest score in the decade if not for Albus' results of course- and then went into my sixth year. I turned seventeen on the 31t October 1898, then proceeded to get my apperation licence.

All it all, everything was going well. So I didn't think much of it when Kendra Dumbledore invited me over to spend the last week of the Christmas holidays with her family.

That was, until I realized I wasn't the only guest visiting the Dumbledores for the holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I'll stop posting more stories, I really will. But I needed to write this. I need more Gellert Grindelwald stories that aren't romances with Albus. Be they adventures, GellertxOC's, GellertxHarry (Or FemHarry, even better!) So yeah. Plus, I wanted to have a go at an OCSI that's not morally strong, who's not bothered about playing the hero and is happy enough to go with the villain for a change. **

**Doubt they'll be an update on anything before 12th December now, as that's when three of my deadlines are. **

**Toodles,**

**Tsume  
>xxx<strong>


	2. Part 1

**Snow From Yesterday**

x

**Part 1  
><strong>_In which Arava visits the Dumbledores for Christmas, only to find it all a little more German than she was expecting. And it's the start of something not quite beautiful but definitely interesting. _

x

Juggling the home-made pie about in my hands, I shifted about from foot to foot, wiggling my toes against the thick leather of my boots They were lined with fur, but that didn't stop the late December air from attempting to chill the digits to the bone.

It was two days after Christmas and Kendra Dumbledore had graciously offered to allow me to spend the remainder of the holiday with her and the rest of her family. I didn't mind.

Albus was the closest thing I had to a friend at school, the only one I could discuss with. I'd grown up with all the other children in my year chatting about pranks and sweets and toys between themselves, so it was understandable I'd never sought them out for conversation. Albus was a year above me, but thankfully that hadn't stopped him from approaching me to discuss magical theory.

I'd probably have gone mad had he not.

Life wasn't too difficult here, but it wasn't plain easy sailing either. It could have been, I could have rolled over, accepted the betrothal contact my new father was trying to set up.

But it wouldn't satisfy me. I wanted to do more, to see more of the world out there. I was used to the freedom of the twenty-first century, and even if I had spent more than a decade here, that didn't mean those ideas that I had been born with had died.

No, I was determined to make something of myself, of this life I'd been given that had so few limitations compared to the last one.

.

Knocking thrice against the door, I rocked back on my heels, letting out a sigh at the motion. The hot tendrils of my breath curled through the air like dragon fire, white wisps of cloud twisting free from between my lips.

There was the sound of multiple, muffled footsteps before the door swung open and I was greeted with the sight of Aberforth Dumbledore. His hair was a wiry auburn that was carefully styled back out of his face, showing off the bright blue eyes he shared with his siblings.

"Arava, how has your Christmas been?"

Stepping past the threshold, the heating charms within the interior of the house wrapped around my body in greeting as I handed the pie off to the youngest Dumbledore male.

"Quiet, as usual. Gabel's vocabulary is growing more and more, but looking after him is much easier now that I can use my magic." At seventeen, I was legally allowed to use magic outside of the home now, the fact I was born in the same year as Albus, regardless of the fact I fell into a school year below, saw to that.

Aberforth nodded with a small smile as I pulled out my wand and flicked the snow on my boots into whatever void that vanished substances disappeared into.

Tucking the hazel wood back into the holster on my right arm, I followed after Aberforth once I'd removed my shoes, leaving my thick, fuzzy socks on show to the entire household. I'd transfigured them from the horrid tights I'd been expected to wear, and the bright orange material peeking out from beneath my grey trousers was certainly a shock of colour.

My new father had no idea what happened to the trousers that'd gotten too tight on him, and there was no way that I'd be explaining that I'd snatched them up for my own personal wardrobe when he wasn't around, even if I did transfigure them into something a little more flattering than what he wore. Nothing like the skinny jeans of the future, for I was sure I'd end up giving someone a coronary in a pair of those, but not as loose as what was probably acceptable now. Not that wearing trousers was acceptable anyhow.

Aberforth had made a noise in the back of his throat to gather my attention and I drew my gaze up from my socks, looking at the boy who was nearly as tall as me now.

"Mother insists you let her cook this meal, and that you'll be sleeping in the snow if you try to help today."

A smile found its way onto my lips as I brushed a wild lock of dark hair back from my face, thinking on Kendra Dumbledore. She was a pleasant woman that was for sure, and she'd been so strong while her husband was imprisoned. Physically, she resembled myself more than any of the Dumbledore children, what with our black hair and dark eyes. Almost everything about Albus and his siblings came from their father, so it wasn't unusual for guests of the Dumbledore household to be a bit confused over how Kendra could possibly be their mother.

Perking up when Albus' soothing tones came down the hallway from the living room, I quickened my steps, following after Aberforth as he walked into the parlour of the little cottage.

As usual, Albus was sat in his favourite chair, legs crossed with a heavy book resting in his lap and his reading glasses slanted from where he'd probably been rubbing at his cheek whilst reading.

What was different however, was the fact he was explaining something. It wasn't so much the way he was explaining, with wild hand gestures as usual, rather than the fact he had someone he was explaining to.

Lounging before the fireplace on a comfortably thick rug -I should know, having laid upon it myself whilst researching- was a boy I'd never seen before. While I didn't much talk to anyone at Hogwarts, I still took note of all the other's around my age, and I had never seen this boy before.

"Arava!" Albus had cut off halfway through his explanation, shooting to his feet and grinning as he did so. Auburn hair pulled back into a low ponytail and glasses now straightened with a tap of his finger, Albus looked the perfectly respectable wizard. Compared to my messy bun and the trousers that drew more attention to my figure than they probably should in this era, I knew I looked to be on the complete other end of the spectrum.

If the strange male's raised eyebrow was any indication, then he clearly thought the same thing.

"Gellert, this is Arava Arends, she too attends Hogwarts. Arava, this is Gellert Grindelwald, he's visiting his aunt Bathilda." Grindelwald. The next dark lord was currently sat in my favourite spot before the fire.

That was certainly... Interesting.

For years I'd tried to ignore the fact there was a plot, a timeline already prearranged to this world. And now it looked like I was going to be sat in the epicentre of what those of this time would call a childhood spat between friends turned tragic, but would result in a war and reign of terror unlike any the wizarding world would see before.

I was perhaps a little more morbidly interested than I should be.

Grindelwald had gotten to his feet now and I scrambled for any references from books I'd read a lifetime ago, anything they could give me. Sadly, all that came to mind was that he'd been described with a 'merry-wild face'. Not helpful, but certainly truthful.

The blond held out his hand in greeting, pleasant smile full of perfectly pearly white teeth.

"Albus mentioned you would be coming, but said nothing on your beauty Miss Arends." Okay, so it was a very charming greeting.

Offering my own smile, with just as much teeth and the slight protectiveness I felt for Albus, I placed my hand in Grindelwald's.

"It's quite alright, I was under the false impression that I was Albus' most exotic friend. And it's Arava, not Miss Arends."

Lips brushed against my knuckles and with long practiced skill I fought down a blush. Times were different here, as were greetings. It was something I had long since grown used to. Grindelwald looked up from beneath his thick eyelashes with that impish smile crossing his mouth.

"Then it must be Gellert to you." His accent was thick, not that it was especially surprising. If I remembered correctly, he was only in England because he'd been thrown out of Durmstrang and had thus gone to live with his great aunt. At least, I think Bathilda was his great aunt.

"Come, Albus was telling me of the Patronus charm, I have never heard of it before today, it is most certainly not a topic I have covered in my previous studies."

A small smile found its way onto my face at reminder of that charm; I'd been present when Albus discovered it in his textbooks just before winter break after all. Albus had been fascinated, and when he found out I had already mastered it -something I had started on in my second year because it was truly a handy charm- he'd wrangled a good deal of my time to tutor him with it.

"I'm sure Arava would be happy to give you a demonstration Gellert."

Bright blue eyes found their way to me as I dropped into the spot that the German -was he German? He sounded it- had just vacated.

Upon noticing that fact, said foreigner gave a playful scowl before dropping back to sit beside me. It was almost like a twisted version of story time, what with Albus perched in the chair as he was with a book and the two younglings sat on the floor. I was pretty sure Grindelwald was younger than Albus if I remembered correctly, simply because it'd confused me at first, having been expecting Grindelwald to be older than Dumbledore. But these two boys weren't characters in a book, they were real people now, breathing and thinking right beside me.

It was an almost terrifying thought.

I was sat right next to two of the most powerful people currently alive, even if they weren't at that level yet. These two were going to change the world in their own way, and that made me feel a little inadequate.

Regardless, I complied with Albus' request, drawing my wand and summoning up the first happy memory that came to mind. Waking up to Gabel's sloppy morning kiss after he'd first toddled into my room at home to wish me a happy birthday. I didn't need to say the spell, was determined not to as silent casting was still something I wasn't one hundred percent on.

It didn't stop the red fox from exploding out from the tip of my wand, rocketing in the air and leaving a wispy trail behind it's glowing white form with every step it took. While not as impressive as Albus' phoenix, it still held a certain charm to my eyes, the four legged carnivore prancing around in the air, curling around my legs before it disappeared.

"Marvellous," Grindelwald whispered, a grin stretching across his handsome face, "I must learn the spell, it was beautiful." This time I couldn't fight down the blush.

While I did get a lot of comments on my spell work, it saw resentment swirl about within the hearts of my peers. Girls were suppose to be good at charms and other things that was eventually help in the house. It was the males that were supposed to be good at duelling.

So every time I trounced all of my classmates the bitterness swept through them like a stormy sea's wave. There hadn't been a witch feared, truly feared, since Morgana. In this time, there were no Bellatrix Lestrange's, no Lily Potter's or Hermione Granger's. It was a man's world, and the reflected heavily on many purebloods and even the halfbloods.

Don't even get me started on the muggleborns and the beliefs they brought in. I didn't care for their blood, only the fact they thought women shouldn't talk unless spoken to.

So it was, nice I guess, to be appreciated for the power of my spell work.

"What other spells do you know of Albus?" Grindelwald reclined into a comfortable slouch, even though his posture still screamed danger. The fact his fingers, neither warm or cold, brushed against my own for but a second did not go unnoticed.

I was instantly suspicious, and why shouldn't I be? This boy had the power and charisma, the vision, to gather hundreds, if not thousands of follows to rally behind his cause. Who knew how early he had started in regards to that? Had he already collected recruits at Durmstrang before he was kicked out?

So perhaps it was in my right to be wary, to wonder if this was natural charm or a form of manipulation. I was certain though, that I would without a doubt be remaining on my toes for the rest of this vacation.

.

I had the guest room. The cottage had four bedrooms, one for Ariana, one master bedroom that housed Kendra, which left Albus and Aberforth sharing. Grindelwald was obviously staying with his aunt, but according to Aberforth when I could sneak a word in, he'd been over every day so far since he met Albus. It wasn't hard to tell that the younger Dumbledore was disgruntled by this, but seemed to be putting up with it rather well.

My trunk, which I had been carrying around in my pants pocket, was now back to its regular size and sat neatly at the bottom of the guest-bed in the small room I'd been given for the holidays.

Kendra had made an excellent stew, serving the apple pie brought up with custard for dessert.

After, we had all retired to the living room with the fire-place crackling. I'd managed to usher Ariana to sit at my feet while I was perched on the couch, running my hands through her long blonde hair before I got to work plaiting it. Every so often, one of the boys would look over at the two of us from whatever they were discussing, as if expecting something of significance, before they'd return to their conversation.

It was when Aberforth looked over for the fourth time, when I was just finishing off the final twist to Arianna's hair that my patience snapped.

"What, do you want your hair plaiting as well." It was suppose to be a snark.

Grindelwald wasn't suppose to grin and leap to his feet, making his way over in what could be considered a smooth prowl.

"If you'd be so kind."

Arianna jumped ship almost instantly, and for a second the thought that she could sense her demise would be brought about by this boy's actions crossed my mind. I hastily pushed it away. Just by being here my presence was effecting things. Hopefully enough that the blond child wouldn't die in a three way battle between the male's in this room.

Grindelwald had seated himself at my feet now, tilting his head back with a wild, puckish grin across his lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Well?"

Pushing the boy's head forwards with a little more force than was probably necessary, I took up sections of the golden blond hair and began to weave it between my fingers.

"What's your game Grindelwald?" The question left my lips in a whispered, low tone that made sure Albus and Aberforth wouldn't be able to overhear us, even if they were trying to do so. The fact they continued their conversation just made things easier for me.

"It's Gellert."

"Maybe I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Then how do I make you feel comfortable?" If that wasn't flirting, then I didn't know what was. That was something out of the twenty-first century, it did not belong in the nineteenth. Any other girl from this era would be shell-shocked at the innuendo in there.

I wasn't any other girl though.

"I'd say a good year of friendship, give or take." I couldn't see it, but I could just tell the foreigner was smirking.

"Only a year?"

"I might shorten it for good behaviour."

"Then it will most certainly take me a decade until you are even remotely at ease with me." It was teasing, both the words and the tone, and I gave a small tug on a lock of blond hair as I continued my plaits.

"Don't think I didn't notice the avoidance there."

"Perhaps when we're on first name basis I shall share all of my diabolical plans."

"Oh I doubt that."

Plucking one of the boy's hairs from his head -I was not impressed over the fact he didn't jump, not at all- I transfigured it into a hair tie while my left hand held the short tail of the plaits as I bound them in place. Two French plaits stretched down the sides of Grindelwald's head, coming together at the back into one short ponytail. And I mean short, not even longer than my pinkie finger. It looked ridiculous. I wasn't smiling over the fact he'd sat through it. I wasn't.

.

The next day when Grindelwald came calling, it was early morning. I'd personally grown used to waking up early, but that didn't mean I wasn't surprised to see he was an early bird too.

Sat up to table and once again in a pair of trousers that Kendra was scowling at in good-natured disapproval, I'd been in the process of rubbing the sleep from one eye, mouth parted in a yawn, when a golden head of tightly braided blond hair bounced into the kitchen with far too much exuberance than should be displayed in winter.

Both Kendra and Aberforth gave the blond a disgruntled look over the braids, but I couldn't quite hide the smile that crossed my lips. You had to give him points for... Well, I wasn't sure what the points were for, persistence perhaps?

Regardless, whatever game we were playing, whatever game I'd been dragged into, I had to give him points for it.

"Albus is taking me on a tour of your shopping district, will you be joining us Arava?"

Slowly dragging my hand down from where it'd been rubbing at my eye, I let it pass my cheek before cupping my chin, elbow on the table as my other hand clutched at my fork and lazily poked at the eggs upon my plate.

"Is this an invitation?"

"It is."

"Then sure, I've got some money to burn."

Grindelwald smirked, allowing Kendra to usher him into a seat and place two eggs on toast down before him too. The foreigner cracked a grin at the sight on his plate when Kendra dropped two rashers of bacon down to create a rather distorted smiling smile.

Rolling my eyes but not quite able to help my own amusement at Grindelwald's obvious enjoyment of his breakfast's setup, I returned to eating what remained of my own eggs, mopping up some of the runny yolk with a square of toast.

.

It was as we were leaving the house, after Albus had stumbled out from the shower to join us, running a hand through the hair he'd not yet had the time to tame, that Grindelwald began asking questions.

"So Diagon, anything of interest?"

Swallowing the mouthful of eggs that he'd shovelled between his lips before dashing out the door, Albus turned his gaze on the blond who'd spoken and considered his words.

"The bookstores have a good selection."

"But the really fun stuff is in Knockturn."

Both head's turned to me, Albus looking somewhat shocked and considering, whilst Grindelwald just seemed a bit confused.

"Knockturn?"

"It's the darker alley, it's got all sorts of curious knickknacks if you know where to look. Oh don't start Albus, my family's grey. Of course I was going to go looking."

Given the fact the Dumbledore family had been considered light up until Albus' father had been locked up, it didn't surprise me that Albus still held to a good majority of his light beliefs.

"Arava, some of the stuff in there is dangerous, even I'd hesitate before dealing with them."

And wasn't that just the words to get Grindelwald intrigued. He certainly looked for more interested than he probably should have done, but what was I to do about that? It's not something I could possibly change.

"Don't worry," holding up my right hand, I gestured to the gleaming metal band that sat on my ring finger. It was the result of half a decade of research, along with a few failed prototypes that had long since either burned themselves to ashes or had been thrown into the room of requirement at Hogwarts, to disappear so that I could forget those mistakes every existed. I'd taken the idea from the mood-rings I'd seen in a previous life, only better.

"I hold it over something and if it's okay, then the gem," I pointed to the small, clear crystal that sat on the centre of the ring, "will turn green. Yellow means it's a danger to me but I know how to deal with it, and red means it's beyond my knowledge at the moment and don't go near it."

Grindelwald let out a low whistle and even Albus had raised his eyebrows, impressed. I was happy they were, considering how long this little side project had taken me.

"See, we'll be perfectly safe Albus!" Grindelwald had caught Albus by the arm now, taking my own hand and placing it upon his free arm before he began marching forwards, regardless of the fact he knew not where he was going. Well, it was going to be an adventure I guess.

.

During our trip to Knockturn Alley, we found several impressive knickknacks that we got for bargain prices. Grindelwald had snatched up several books of questionable origin, and even Albus had picked one out for himself. I, on the other hand, had been less interested in the books -having already scoured through the stock several days ago myself- and was more interested in the objects I could find.

I'd managed to snag an enchanted knife that wouldn't cut skin but instead would pass through to slice the muscle beneath, along with a pair of boots charmed to allow the wearer to walk up walls as if the motion was completely ordinary.

Most worryingly however, a hairbrush had lit my ring up the brightest red I'd seen so far, and I'd bought it for the sake of someday figuring out what it actually did. Not that I would be going anywhere near it without ample research behind me.

The few days that remained of December had trickled by, until new years eve was upon us. Kendra and Arianna were still inside the cottage, which left myself, the Dumbledore siblings and Grindelwald sat on in the snow, waiting for the village to set off the first of the fireworks. Albus had a nifty little spell going, one that saw a countdown floating before our eye in order to tell us when 1899 would begin.

While I had been through one turn of the century before, I had only been five years old, thus it didn't really stand out in my mind. I couldn't actually remember any of it in all honesty. So, to know there was only one year to go until I could take part in a grand celebration again was somewhat exciting.

Flicking a warming charm on each of us, I began to idly transfigure a mound of snow into different animals, leaving it in the form of a fox after I grew bored of it.

"So, plans for this year?"

The three males turned to look at me curiously, little smiles of bemusement on their faces. Aberforth was sat to my right, with Grindelwald on my left and Albus on my far left.

"Get good grades on my OWLs." Aberforth murmured, receiving a nod from me. I'd almost forgotten he was only a year below me in schooling terms, even if there was a year and a half between us in age.

"Get good grades for NEWTs," Albus all but parroted, flicking his own wand and transfiguring a snow phoenix form his own pile.

"Boring," Grindelwald grumbled, looking up at the night's sky from where we were sat in the Dumbledore's back garden. It wouldn't be long until the little village's sky was lit up with fireworks, and in all honesty, I was looking forwards to it.

"I'm going to start looking for the Deathly Hallows."

"What?" Turning to get a better look at the blond sat beside me, I knew the skin of my nose was scrunched up, my eyebrows were drawn together, I knew that it was not the pretties face I could have pulled. But that was emotion, it did not care for appeal, only feeling.

"Surely you have heard the tale?"

"With the Peverell brothers? I have, though whether I believe the Hallows were made by Death itself is another matter."

Grindelwald snorted, rolling his eyes as the timer let out a bellowing ring, the first firework exploding in the sky with a satisfying bang.

Ignoring Grindelwald for a moment, I took Aberforth's face between my hands and planted the customary new year's kiss on his lips.

When I turned back around, it was to the surprising sight of Grindelwald kissing Albus. It lasted but a second, a teasing blond eyebrow raised in my direction afterwards, and yet I was still processing what I'd seen.

Huh, maybe that crush Albus was sure to develop wouldn't be so one-sided after all? Who knew?

.

Grindelwald did not have a crush on Albus. He was just a flirt. It wasn't hard to figure that out when nothing changed after New Years, but my auburn haired friend did seem to be staring off into the distance every so often. So, one lovesick puppy it was then.

Currently, we were at Kings Cross station, myself, Aberforth and Albus all ready to head back off to Hogwarts. Grindelwald, well, I'm not quite sure why he was here but present Grindelwald was. He was all but bouncing along beside up, icy eyes taking in the Hogwarts express and letting out an impressed whistle.

"It was a ship, that took us to Durmstrang. I believe they had to commission a new one not long ago." And didn't that sound terribly suspicious considering Grindelwald was expelled around about that time.

Ignoring the boy for a moment, I adjusted my fur-lined cloak and grimaced at the long skirt Kendra had all but forced me into for the day. She was determined I spend at least a few hours looking like a respectable lady.

"The Hollow will be lonely without yourself and Albus there... You will write, yes?" Grindelwald was grinning again, rocking back on his heels and looking ever so pleased with himself. He might be up to his eyeballs in the dark arts already for all I know, but spending a holiday with him for the past few days hadn't been terrible. In fact, it'd been good to get a different side of an argument, to watch Albus and Grindelwald argue over light, dark and grey magic. To discuss in-depth spell creation, something Albus hadn't really gotten into yet.

"That depends, are you German, or Hungarian?" I was pretty sure that it was one or the other, but which I was clueless.

Grindelwald grinned, snatching up my palm and placing a kiss upon it.

"I was born in Hungary, but have lived in Germany since the age of five."

"Then I suppose I can make an exception and write to you."

Grindelwald beamed again before bouncing off to go and say his goodbyes to Albus. I couldn't help but shake my head in wonder. He was nothing like I'd been expecting, but a character all the same.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Arava,<em>

_ It is truly saddening to not see your beautiful face every day, to hear your arguments with Albus over one magical theory or another. I miss your hair, both Albus' wiry strands and your own bird's nest. Is that strange? It is funny, I have know the two of you for but a few weeks, and yet, here I am, missing the both of you. Perhaps I am just being charming, perhaps I am being truthful. Regardless, the Hollow is significantly less amusing in your absence. You spoke of Hogwarts in a few of your discussions, tell me more of this place that acts as your second home? Durmstrang never was a home for me, just a means to an end. It is a fortress, with the outer walls made of glass, charmed to reflect the scenery behind it, so as to appear invisible. It is only with the weather that it becomes clear to the naked eye, when the rain is bouncing from the sides or ice coats the battlements. I suppose, in those conditions, it can be considered quite the sight. _

_ I noticed, on New Year's Eve, that you seemed to have, at the very least, considered the topic of the Deathly Hallows. May I get your thoughts on that? There were few at Durmstrang that could hope to hold a discussion with me, so I find the company of both yourself and Albus delightful. Indulge your Hungarian friend?_

_Regards, _  
><em> Gellert<em>

* * *

><p><em>To The Hungarian Nuisance,<em>

_ You certainly are a wonder with all that flirtation you packed into the first few sentences of that latter, I'm amazed. Truly. Though I must argue that my hair, if I were to ever take the time, would be a lot easier to tame then the wildness that Albus has been blessed with, and I'd thank you not to mention it again. _

_ As for Hogwarts, it does have a certain charm to it, one that I doubt could be replicated. While Durmstrang does sound a sight to see, do not think I have forgotten that you are expelled from that school -I talked to your aunt, so there- and considering its reputation for the dark arts, you must have been a very naughty boy indeed. Now, if this was Albus, he'd no doubt be scowling at you and preparing a lecture on morals, both in regards to a person and magic. However, it is not Albus you speak to. My morals are looser than perhaps they should be. Call me selfish, but I live this life for myself. If there comes a time when I must steal something for my own gain, then I will act if I know I can get away with it. Knowledge, as they say, is power. Especially the knowledge of being able to cover one's tracks. You must think I'm a horrible person reading this, but I promise that's not so. There's little I wish for now other than to learn everything I can of magic. Where this takes me in life, well, let's see. _

_ I appear to have gone off topic, so I've thrown a few sketches of Hogwarts that I've made over the years. Please bear in mind that being an artist is not my career choice when you consider them. _

_ As for the Deathly Hallows, that is indeed a subject of note. I've had an interest in magical artefacts for a while, and something rumoured to be created by Death itself. I don't really care for their power, more for how they were created. Man-made, or something more? If it is the former, how? Can it be replicated. And the latter, why would a being so powerful lower itself to teasing three wizards? There has to be more to the story than what is commonly known, so perhaps it is a subject I'm willing to pick up on in the future. Who knows? _

_Arends_

* * *

><p><em>The Lovely Miss Arends,<em>

_ Can it be considered flirtation if I speak only the truth? Your face is rather lovely, regardless of the wild locks that frame it. Your sketches of Hogwarts were informative, the one of the Great Hall is indeed very thought provoking. Could that kind of charm work be replicated? Do you believe yourself capable of it? As for my expulsion from my alma mater, well, I cannot say I was surprised. Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies my dear. While writing to you is a pleasure, the English accent with which your kinsmen speak does not bleed through as much as I would have expected in your writing. I find myself somewhat disappointed, I am growing fond of the way you English pronounce your words. _

_ As for your morals, I must say my dear you are speaking to the wrong man in that regard. I suppose you could act as the perfect balance between myself and Albus. But only when it comes to wizards. Your precious friend is not the biggest fan of muggles is he? Has he told you of what was discussed before your arrival over winter? No? It involves teaching the muggles their true place. Interested? Do get back to me on that._

_ It is... Pleasing to see that we share a similar intrigue in regards to the Hallows, Albus has also expressed his interest, even if it is not as strong as my own. We seek them for different reasons. Yours is academic, my own, well it is not so much a scholarly interest, let us leave it at that. _

_ I must say, you are far more interesting than the females of Durmstrang. At first I assumed you were all a dull and witless bunch, I am content to be proven wrong. England and it's natives are most certainly an interesting bunch after all. _

_Regards,_

_ Gellert_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Flirt,<em>

_ Yes, it most certainly can be considered flirtation even if you are being 'truthful'. If you were not like this with everyone else I have seen you interact with, I would be worried for my virtue. Perhaps I still am, you're not trying to seduce myself and Albus are you? For if so, I must insist that you stick to our auburn haired friend, for I have fallen for the charms of none before you, and I can promise you will not be the first to entice me, of that I am sure. Regardless of your exotic accent._

_ When it comes to muggles, I care not one way or another. We have magic and developed our lives around that fact, they haven't and have developed their lives accordingly. If someone breaks the statue and we live happily ever after, hurrah. If someone decides to show our supposed superiority, then it happens. I just don't feel strongly enough either way, I'll only ever fight someone if me or mine are threatened. Albus has no doubt told you I am currently the captain of the duelling club here at Hogwarts? It's not something a 'woman' should be known for here, but I don't care. I think duelling is brilliant, as is spell crafting. When it comes to the latter, I'm willing to break several laws to see if whatever idea I've got will work. Short of killing a person I guess. I'd only do that in self defence or if they were trying to kill my friends. And that's if I have no other alternative. But I'm only seventeen, I could change any of these ideas as I grow up. Experience makes us the person that we are I guess. _

_ It's not just the Hallows I'm interested in, I want to understand all the old artefacts I can get my hands on. Perhaps it is the Ravenclaw in me speaking, but I want all the knowledge I can possibly get. I know both yourself and Albus have bigger ambitions, it's not difficult to see that. But I want to understand everything I can about magic, to just play with it and see what new discoveries that brings about. It's endless possibilities and completely fascinating. _

_ As for how you compared to the English boys, well, I guess your hair is the nicest I've seen so far. _

_ Arends_

* * *

><p>Drumming my fingers against the solid wood of my bedroom window ledge, I let out a low sigh and tried to ignore the little voice in me that said I was missing something.<p>

Months had passed since that Christmas at the Dumbledores, and a lot had happened since. Kendra was dead, having died just before we broke up for the summer holidays. Albus and Aberforth had gone home early as a result, and I'd been left at Hogwarts worried out of my mind.

It wasn't until the end of the school year and after reassuring my father that I was indeed just checking up on Albus and not sneaking out for a midnight tryst, I finally managed to get to the little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

Albus and his brother had been a mess, and Ariana didn't seem to understand what was going on other than the fact her mother was no longer around. It pulled at my heart strings, and I tried to go over as often as I could to make sure the three were eating well. Usually Grindelwald joined the four of us for dinner or tea, sticking mostly to Albus and myself. Though he clearly didn't miss the glares that were sent his way by the youngest Dumbledore male.

I was worried. I hadn't been over to the Dumbledore household for the past week, and somehow, I just knew in my bones that something had gone wrong. I couldn't have left though; this new father had dragged me to every summer ball in the country, the sinking feeling in my stomach told me why but I didn't want to believe it.

It was only now that I was sat here in my bedroom, that I realized what was going on.

Two years ago, I'd set up a pair of twin Fabergé eggs -one to listen in and one to repeat what was being said- in the study downstairs. The study where the father of this body does business. Right at this moment, I was listening to him bargaining with Lord Avery. Bargaining over me. My future betrothal.

It was everything I didn't want, and fire burned through my veins at the very thought. I hated it, and currently, I was sat listing all the reasons why it should not happen, thinking up all the counter arguments to what was being spoken below me.

So it was understandable that I leapt half a foot in the air when something hit my window.

Turning slightly, I watched as another rock bounced off of the glass panel, dropping back to the ground it's sprung up from. Sliding out of my seat and onto my legs, I threw open the window and only just managed to duck the rock that came soaring at my face. It landed with a low thump on the thick carpet of my bedroom, but quickly lost my interest.

Grindelwald stood in the manor's back garden was significantly more... Worrying? Concerning? Certainly interesting.

"What are you doing here? As a matter of fact, how'd you get past the wards?"

Sure even I who'd just started to touch on the topic was aware our wards weren't up to date, but they still should have been enough to keep Grindelwald out. The cheerful blond just grinned before approaching the trellises that the roses were climbing up.

It took a few seconds, but I let out a splutter of denial as the former Durmstrang student easily began to scale the side of the building, hopping into my room to sit on the window ledge the second I'd jerked back from it in surprise.

"Your wards are rubbish. And I wanted to see if you wish to join me on my trip back to Germany."

Blinking slowly, I pressed my pointer finger and thumb into the tender flesh of my forehead, trying not to grimace. The only reason that Grindelwald would be leaving was-

"What about Albus?"

The lips that'd once been merry-wild tilted down instead, pressed into a firm line.

"There was an accident, and to put it bluntly, I am no longer welcome at the Dumbledore household I believe." Brilliant.

As if the my world couldn't get more stressful, the highly decorated egg upon my desk vibrated before repeating the latest words that were ruining my life.

"So it's a deal then? Your daughter will marry my son come winter?"

"Yes, I believe that is the best for everyone."

Hissing is displeasure, I summoned up my trunk and gave the command to everything I owned to 'pack'. Grindelwald was grinning, rocking back on his heels and looking annoyingly pleased with himself.

"They're marrying you off?"

"They can't do that if I'm not here. When do we leave?"

I'd probably come to regret it. I shouldn't have made such a snap decision, that much I knew even as I spoke those words. But at this moment in time, I could picture nothing worse than being married off to some pure breed pounce that'd expect me to pop out a few children then play house.

If that meant throwing my lot in with Grindelwald, then so be it.

"Since you're stealing off into the night with me," Grindelwald mused, effortlessly twisting over the windowsill as I scribbled out a quick 'I'm leaving' across my wall, "then you can call me Gellert, yes?"

Rolling my eyes, I shoved my feet into the boots I'd bought the previous winter, following Grindelwald out of the window and cautiously walking down the side of the manor house. I'd miss it, but I'd miss little Gabel more.

"We'll see German Boy, we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters are just going to be big parts really, I'm sure the next one, whenever I get it done, will be longer than this. So erm, yeah. Thoughts?<strong>

**Also, the cover is Marie Doro, an American actress/model (whatever she was) from the early 1900's. That's exactly how Arava looks.**

**Toodles,**

**Tsume  
>xxx<strong>


End file.
